


the one I haven't tried

by surrenderdammit



Category: Mae West, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Always-a-girl!Mycroft, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Klondike Annie (1936), Mae West movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>The Frisco Doll:<b> When caught between two evils, I generally like to take the one I never tried.</b></b>
  </i>
</p><p>My version of female Mycroft is rather Mae West inspired. I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one I haven't tried

**Author's Note:**

> This used as reference:
> 
>  [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3878460416/tt0027851)
> 
> I couldn't resist doing my genderbent Mycroft up as a dark-haired Mae West. Them curves, man *shivers* She is my idol.
> 
> I've named my fem!Mycroft Mytrice, btw.
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
